


Found Out

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [464]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Angst and Smut, Bottom Sam Winchester, Discovery, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: AU where sam and dean's parents are still alive and they go on family trips everywhere and everything's ok until sam and dean grow up and don't have much luck with girls so they're desperate teens and turn on each other and so john and mary catch them doing it, get really mad and john starts to yell at them (top!dean and bottom!sam please)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found Out

**Author's Note:**

> please send prompts to my tumblr, lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

By this point, Sam and Dean didn’t care how fucked up or wrong it seemed, all either of them knew was that it felt _good_. It wasn’t their fault they didn’t have any luck with the girls at school, and now, they didn’t care. Because they had each other.

At the moment they were in Sam’s room, rutting and panting against each other, as two horny teens would, with John and Mary just downstairs, doing whatever.

“Fuck Sammy.” Dean growled softly, nipping at Sam’s shoulder. “Feel fuckin’ good.”

“Thinkin’ the same thing about you, Dean.” Sam panted thrusting his hips, feeling his cock slide in Dean’s fist, pre-come slicking the way. “Fuck…”

Dean’s other hand was occupied with Sam’s ass, three fingers buried deep inside, wiggling around and thrusting, getting Sam open.

Sam clenched around Dean’s hand, and the two groaned.

“Dean, I want you in me. Please. Fuck me, Dean, fuck me.”

“Alright, baby.” Dean said, pulling his hand away and opening a condom, pulling it on, and lubing it up.

“I wanna feel your come dripping from me Dean.” Sam whined softly.

“As much as I would love that, we can’t tonight Sammy.” Dean said. “Roll over, press back to me.”

Sam pouted but did as Dean requested, and Dean lined himself up, sinking inside Sam, with a groan, before he sunk in and bottomed out.

“Jesus, do you feel good.” Dean grunted, pulling Sam as close to his body as he could get. Sam groaned, making Dean grin.

“Dean, fuck me. C'mon!” Sam said, wiggling his hips and eliciting a soft moan. Dean started moving his hips, watching his cock work in and out of Sam, and the two started grunting softly, panting.

“Fuck…fuck that feels good.” Sam said, reaching back to grip Dean. “Fuck, De’.”

“Fuck.” Dean moaned. “Clench around my cock, Sam. Feels so good when you do. Fuck, you’re so tight. Even after fingering you, you’re still so tight and feel so good around my cock.”

“D-Dean….” Sam moaned softly as Dean started angling to his Sam’s prostate, knowing with Sam’s teen hormones he would never last long. “Dean…Jesus, Dean.” Sam panted, and he watched as Dean’s hand wrapped around his cock again, stroking, and Sam’s mouth parted in a silent cry.

“That’s it. Good boy, Sammy. Fuck, looking so debauched.” Dean growled in Sam’s ear. “My little debauched brother.” Dean grinned. “And you’re all mine.”

Sam whimpered, and he started shifting his hips back and forth, fucking himself on Dean’s cock, and in Dean’s hand.

“Will you come? Will you Sam? I’m gonna come soon. Fill this condom up with it.”

“Dean…”

“Come Sam. Come. Come.”

Sam arched in Dean’s hand, and Dean felt Sam clench around him, cock pulsing in his hand, and Dean came in the condom, grunting against Sam’s shoulder.

“Fuck Sammy. Good boy.” Dean said softly. “So go-”

Dean’s voice died in his throat when Sam’s door opened, and John and Mary stepped in. The four froze, Dean’s cock still balls deep in Sam’s ass, Sam’s cock still in Dean’s hand.

“What are you two doing?” John shouted, and Dean quickly pulled out, covering Sam up. “You’re brothers! And you’re fucking each other!”

“Umm…umm…we…we…” Sam stuttered.

“Yeah. We are. And yeah, we did.” Dean said, using the pillow to cover himself. “And we have been. And we will be.”

“ _Will be_?” John asked. “What are you talking about?”

“We love each other. Granted more than brothers should, but we love each other.”

“What about finding someone at school? Boy, girl, I don’t care, but your brother?”

“Well, we tried at school. No luck. We’re both horny. We both want it. So we’re gonna take what we get. Even if it is each other.”

“I…but…I’m…I’m going to deal with this later. We are going to have a very, _very_ long talk. Get dressed. Both of you.”

With that, John shut the door, leaving Sam and Dean alone in the room.


End file.
